Mortal Kombat: A New Revenge
by IodineX
Summary: A young ninja by the name of Kasai trains for his own entry into the Mortal Kombat tournament. Throughout his journey he meets with classic Mortal Kombat characters and fights his way through the biggest battle of his life.


Shao Khan is attempting to merge Outworld with all of the realms. All existing realms are in dire trouble. The greatest of Earth Realm's fighters who still remain are entering in the final Mortal Kombat tournament to end the merge once and for all. However, a new Earth Realm kombatant rises up to defend his home realm against the forces of Shao Khan.

Mortal Kombat: A New Revenge 

Dyran Shakkan was just finishing dinner in his hut when his fellow monk brethren, Ryuhei knocked on the door. Dryan lived with his Fire-Flower brotherhood. They studied Zen Buddhism, and practiced many different martial arts. Dyran was trained under Koryu Bujutsu, a lost series of samurai forms and Hapkido, a traditional Japanese fighting form. Dyran went to open the door to Ryuhei. "Dyran, let us go and practice under the moon light in the forest. Graduation is tomorrow so we need to brush up."

Dyran agreed and quickly got into his uniform. Ryuhei and Dyran left swiftly to go into the woods to spar. The moonlight pierced through the tree tops and illuminated the cold forest floor. A light snow fell as Dyran and Ryuhei fled to their sacred training ground deep within the forest.

For hours Ryuhei and Dyran fought each other to gain skill and practice what they know. They fought with swords and with fists. Morning drew near as the moon faded away. The forest was still dim and the air was cold. Dyran grew a skill that none of the other Fire Flower monks possessed. He could harness the energy of heat and project fire from his palms.Dyran had beenmastering this skill for years. He began training when he was a very young boy. The Fire-Flower brotherhood adopted him after his parents were killed in amassive car accidentin Tokyo when he was three years old. Ever since he has been living in the mountains at a small monestary.

Graduation time came. Dyran was tested on his skill before the brotherhood eldersand passed and was also awarded highest ranking in his class. He was awarded with an orange ninja style kombat suit. It was a tough orange leather tunic and tough leather shin guards. He wore under it a black gi (martial arts uniform). On each of the chest parts of the tunic was a Fire-Flower emblem. Dyran was also given an orange painted mask which had flame cutouts on the sides. Dyran's elder masters gave him the name Kasai which means fire in Japanese. Kasai was now ready to face the greatest challenge known to mankind, the Mortal Kombat tournament. He would venture off to a sacred part of Japan to enter the Nexus, which would take him to Outworld and the other realms.

Kasai prepared for travel. He dressed in his black gi, strapped on his orange arm guards, his tunic, and his orange shin guards; he strapped on his mask and parted his bangs, and then put his long hair in a ponytail. Kasai was ready for travel. He did not have much to take with him but some money. He put the money in a small sack and put it in a pocket within his gi. He then parted from his home and bid farewell to his brotherhood.

Kasai traveled for seven days through the forests of Japan. On his way he came across his first challenger. A young man in a karate outfit ambushed him. "Who are you?" The man said. "My name is Kasai. Who are you" Kasai replied. "My name is Kobra. I am with the Black Dragon klan. I don't like you so I think I will kill you."

Kobra attacked Kasai, but he was too slow. Kasai palmed him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. "You will not hinder my travel to Outworld." Kasai noted. Kobra got back up and attacked again. Kasai drew fire from within and then covered Kobra's mouth with his palm. The fire spread within Kobra and he burned up into a smoldering skeleton in seconds. Kasai kicked the skeleton and it fell, shattering apart among the ground. Kasai then continued on his journey to the town.

Kasai reached the town, however, the town was a horrible sight. The town was decimated. The towns people were strewn all over the place, their bodies that is. Someone had destroyed the town. In the back of the small town was a giant structure hidden between some rocks. It had an odd glowing center. It looked like water standing horizontally. Kasai charged towards it. He stopped right at its edge. "This must be the portal to the Nexus," he said to himself. Kasai slowly stepped through it. Just then the portal had absorbed him and before he knew it he was in the middle of a floating structure with great gold pillars and five other portals. He did not know which one would lead to Outworld so he decided to explore each portal in order.

Kasai approached a red glowing portal that stood next to the green one he had just came through. The red portal engulfed Kasai. Before he realized that he was through the portal he was struck by a feeling of great heat. When he stood up he realized he was in a very dark place. People were walking around. These people were different however. They were evil looking. "Am I in hell?" he asked himself. A near by demon told him that he was in the Neather Realm. It was basically hell. Kasai gave a very confused expression and soon pressed on and explored.

He noticed that all of the buildings were very old and oddly structured. Skeletons were hanging by nooses from large peaks on the rooftops. Kasai felt a sense of fear and discomfort come over him. He found a large gate, which appeared to be the entrance to the small town. He quickly headed toward it. As Kasai approached the gateway he peered out into the distance. He could see nothing but creatures pacing around aimlessly on a vast plain of rock and lava. Soon a horrible looking creature approached him. It looked to be a zombie with a missing arm and some arrows impaled through its torso. The zombie attacked him with a loud growl. It hit Kasai and knocked him onto his back. The zombie stood over him with one of the arrows that was stuck in it grasped in its hand. Just then the zombie was lifted up in mid air and slammed to the ground repeatedly until its body broke into pieces. A ninja in all red approached Kasai and helped him up. His eyes were glowing a bright green color. Then ninja then spoke in a gurgling voice, "I noticed you through the gateway, you look like you are from Earth Realm, and then you were attacked by one of these despicable creatures. My name is Ermac, I am here to fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament." "It is nice to meet you Ermac, and I thank you for helping me out." Kasai replied. The two ninjas shook hands. Ermac suddenly vanished within a cloud of smoke and dust. Kasai was back on his own again.

Kasai was wondering through the searing heat and vast rocky plain when he came upon a giant stone. He noticed a pair of black legs with silver boots and yellow markings on them. Kasai took a gander behind the rock and found what looked like a robot. It was lying lifeless on the ground. It was a rubbery black body with yellow armor. The robot's head was silver with a yellow mouth plate and it had black tubes made to look like dread locks. Kasai knelt down to examine it. He notices a small hatch on its back. He opened it up and found some snapped wires. Kasai did not know much about electronics but he took the wires and twisted them together. He then pressed a switch on the wire plate. The body of the robot jolted. Kasai threw the hatch door shut and jumped back. The robot stood up and moved its joints. The robot then turned and looked at Kasai. It mumbled some robotic noise. Kasai could not understand what the robot was saying, but he did notice it's said the word "Cyrax". Kasai asked it if it's name was Cyrax, the robot nodded in agreement. "Cyrax, do you mind accompanying me on my quest to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament?" Kasai asked. Cyrax again nodded a yes and approached him. Kasai asked Cyrax what skills he possessed. Cyrax turned and faced away from Kasai. A zombie was approaching. Cyrax's breastplate opened up and he projected a green net toward the zombie. The net engulfed the monster and drew it back towards Cyrax. Suddenly a ban saw attached to a rod came out from Cyrax and diced up the zombie into bloody pieces. Body parts shot off of the zombie in all directions. Kasai was certainly impressed. Cyrax looked back at Kasai and then pointed towards a demon. Cyrax ejected a golden sphere toward the demon. It landed in front of the demon and suddenly it exploded. Charred body parts came flying toward the two. Kasai was yet again impressed. The cyborg ninja turned towards Kasai. They bowed to each other and turned back toward the town.

Kasai and Cyrax approached the portal. They noticed a group of townspeople and oni headed towards them with evil expressions and weapons in hand. Cyrax opened up his chest and ejected a bunch of detonators. Both of them jumped through the portal just as the detonators exploded. The blast was powerful enough to destroy the town block. Kasai and Cyrax were flung to the floor of the Nexus as a stream of fire shot right over them. The portal to the Neather Realm was destroyed. Kasai and Cyrax stood up and brushed themselves off. Kasai headed towards the next portal. It was glowing a bright yellow color. Cyrax quickly followed.

Kasai and Cyrax exited the alternate side of the portal. They were greeted by an odd place. Every structure was misshapen. It did not seem to make much sense. They stepped down the ramp and just then someone in a hurry smashed into Cyrax, knocking him down. The man caught balance. He scurried over to the cyborg. Cyrax was getting back up onto his feet when the man kicked him in the side. Cyrax fell back down to the ground. "Welcome to Chaos Realm tin scrap!" The man kicked Cyrax again. Kasai approached the man and threw him off of his cyborg partner. "Lay off!" Kasai barked. The young man threw a power blow to Kasai, but he caught his wrist and twisted it. It hurt so bad the man fell to his knees. The stranger had a wrist blade and swung it at Kasai. He missed as Kasai jumped back. The ninja grabbed the strange man by the neck and lifted him up in the air with one arm. He raised the other arm as fire energy was drawn. With one swift punch to the chest with the blazing fist of fury the man's body exploded into fiery bits and pieces. It was a certain fatality. Kasai dropped the head of the man on the ground. Just then a man with long flowing white hair and elegant black armor approached applauding. Kasai turned and glared at him with a confused look. Cyrax had gotten up and stood next to Kasai. "Very impressive Kasai. I am most impressed with your skill.," the man said. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Kasai asked. "Why I am Hotaru, adversary of Shao Khan and former accomplice to the Dragon King years ago. I know a lot about you other than just your name, Kasai, or shall I say Dyran Shakkan. You are a very skilled young man. You lived with the Fire-Flower brotherhood all of your life. I want you to meet someone or shall I say, two people. Meet Noob Saibot and Smoke, two deadly enemies even I would watch out for." At that moment a ninja had stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed in all black. He looked like a shadow himself. He was followed by a grayish blue cyborg ninja. It looked just like Cyrax, but of different color. "You will be fighting this deadly tag team at the tournament in a few days." Hotaru said. With the blink of an eye the three of them disappeared leaving Kasai and Cyrax stumbling through a dark cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared a red cyborg ninja had appeared before the two. It was ready to kill. However, it seemed as if it were only after Cyrax. Cyrax motioned to Kasai to step aside. Kasai jumped back but was ready to help his friend immediately. The red cyborg launched a small missile at Cyrax. He had jumped out of the way before it could hit him thought. Cyrax ran up, grabbed the other cyborg and leaped into the air with the robot ninja in his arms. Cyrax flipped over in mid air and pile drove the red cyborg's head into the ground. Kasai felt as if he should join in since they were a tag team. Cyrax smacked hands with Kasai and Kasai jumped into fight. The red cyborg got up from the ground. Kasai drew fire energy from within and did a two punch kick move from a distance. Three fireballs instead of two fists and a foot hit the red cyborg. Kasai jumped out to tag in Cyrax. Two metal arms came out from the red cyborg's shoulders. They grabbed Cyrax and slammed him onto the ground behind the red cyborg. Cyrax got up stumbling around from the ground shock. Cyrax was read to end this fight. He lifted his wrist and hit some sort of button on his arm. Cyrax then exploded into pieces, which caused the red cyborg to explode into metal fragments and spilled oil. Just then Cyrax's body parts reattached together. Kasai was stunned and very impressed. The red cyborg, which Cyrax identified as Sektor did not piece back together. Body parts of Sektor lay scattered among the ground.

Cyrax and Kasai pressed on through their journey. They decided to explore Chaos Realm for a while. Odd people who talked in strange tongues and who looked sinister glared at the two as they passed. Just then Kasai noticed a brawl going down in a housing square. A beautiful looking woman wearing a revealing pink outfit and a pink veil covering her mouth has just jumped off of a body. Kasai quickly approached. It was Ryuhei was lying on the ground bleeding to death. Kasai screamed and ran to him. "Ryu! What were you doing here?" "I came to fight alongside with you, Dyran." Ryuhei replied. He was coughing up blood. He noticed a sai was stabbed into his abdomen. "Dyran, look out for that woman, she is not what you think she…" Just then the woman leaped in the air and landed on the sai, driving it deeper into Ryuhei, killing him. Blood had squirt out onto Cyrax. "This fool got in my way, I told him I would tear his bones apart if he ever dared to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament." The woman growled. Kasai stood up. Filled with rage he attacked her but she vanished into thin air. Kasai fell to his knees over Ryuhei's body.

Later that night Kasai and Cyrax gave Ryuhei a proper burial in the cemetery garden in Chaos Realm. Strange looking birds crowded around the gravesite as if they were mourning the loss. Cyrax had found a place for the both of them to rest for the night. Kasai ate his dinner and chanted a sacred prayer of protection to the elder gods, as he would venture on to other realms in the morning. Cyrax went into idle mode and rested his system.

The next morning Kasai awoke Cyrax and they both headed for the portal. Kasai hated this place, as did Cyrax. The both of them entered through the portal. Just then they ended up in the Nexus once again. As they came through the portal they had noticed the pair of assassins, Noob Saibot and Smoke, enter through a purple portal. Cyrax and Kasai quickly ran after them.

On the other side of the portal lay a vast and dark place, and a very old looking place. "Welcome to Outworld!" a voice rang out from behind them. The both of them turned to see who it was. A ninja dressed in a yellow tunic and a yellow mask with a skull's jaw design on it approached them. "You both look like you are here for the tournament taking place tomorrow." "Who are you?" Kasai asked. "My name is Scorpion. I am fighting in the tournament to destroy Shao Khan." Scorpion replied. "My name is Kasai, representative of the Fire-Flower brotherhood, and this is my counterpart Cyrax." Scorpion greeted them with a nod of the head. "I will find you both a place to stay." Scorpion said. "Oh, we appreciate your kindness, Scorpion." Kasai replied.

Scorpion led Kasai and Cyrax to a small, but nice looking hut just outside of a walled town. The hut had two beds and a small kitchen area. "I will see you both at the tournament tomorrow." Scorpion said and left. Kasai decided to go out and explore Outworld along with Cyrax. Kasai, however, decided to split up and wonder off into a very dark forest. Cyrax went off to explore a vast series of caves along the shoreline.

Kasai cautiously traversed through the forest. He felt an eerie feeling as if he were being watched. The trees appeared to have faces in the trunks. They looked evil. Some of the trees were cut down or had fallen. The insides were red and made of what looked like body organs. "These trees are living!" Kasai exclaimed to himself. Just then he heard what sounded like people fighting. He quickly ran in the direction of the sound. he came across a large dip in the ground. Down below a ninja in an all green tunic was battling a very pretty woman in a black outfit with a blue tunic. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was the only odd part about her. It looked to be made completely of ice that never melted. It steamed with cold mist. She looked up and noticed him. This gave the ninja in the green a chance to spit a green acidic fluid at her. The fluid blinded her temporarily. The ninja looked up to see what she had noticed. He noticed the ninja in orange, Kasai jumping down at him. Kasai landed on the ground. "Ah, A new victim for Reptile to poison." The ninja hissed in a reptile like voice. Kasai threw a punch to Reptile's face, but the ninja caught his fist just inches from contact. Reptile kicked Kasai in the rib cage, knocking him onto the ground. Just then the ice woman arose after gaining her sight back. She pointed her arms to the ground and sprayed an ice sheet that seemed to snake over towards reptile. He suddenly froze in place. Kasai jumped up and charged up his pryokinetic energy. He then shoved his burning palms into the chest of the ninja. The heat and force shattered the ice right off of Reptile. Reptile flew backwards and landed on the ground giving off a lizard like grunt. The woman had charged after Reptile. He jumped up, swept her feet right off of the ground and kicked her as she was landing helplessly to the cold forest floor. That was the last move he would ever make. Kasai formed a small ball of fire and launched it at Reptile. The lizard like ninja burst into a flaming corpse. The scorched body fell apart on the ground.

Kasai approached the woman slowly. Her beauty amazed him. He lowered his hand to her. She smiled through her blue mask and took his hand. Kasai gently lifted her up. She stumbled into his arms. Her entire body felt cold. She gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers. Her big beautiful blue eyes made him feel like his body had melted. She was so beautiful. "My name is Frost." She said. "I am Kasai, it is a pleasure to meet you." He replied. "Thank you for the help." Frost noted. Kasai removed his mask, took her hand, and kissed it. She giggled a little. Just then Frost threw off her mask as well. She placed her cold hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Her kiss was a very cold kiss on his lips, but he did not care. Kasai fell in love with her right then and there. The both of them finished kissing. She looked up at the darkening sky. It was getting late. Frost picked up her mask off of the ground and put it back on. "I have to get going. Will I see you at the tournament?" She asked. "I will be fighting, yes." Kasai replied softly. She smiled at him and ran back to her hut. Kasai slid his mask back onto his face.

Cyrax exited a small cave and ended up in a very tiny fishing town. Everyone was too busy to notice him, except one person off in the distance. He was a tall, scruff looking man with a silver mask on. He had large built muscles and long black hair put into two ponytails. Cyrax recognized him from Earth Realm. It was Kabal, an enemy of the Lin Kuei, Cyrax's former clan. Kabal ran towards him, withdrawing his twin hook swords. Cyrax shot out a net that engulfed Kabal, bringing him towards Cyrax. Cyrax furiously beat Kabal without mercy. Kabal gain consciousness and took the swords and grappled Cyrax by the shoulders, bringing him own to the ground. Cyrax quickly got up off of the ground. All he saw from there was a blurry figure zip past him and the world began spinning rapidly. Kabal had spun Cyrax around and began to beat Cyrax. Cyrax stumbled backwards, dizzy and hurt. He was not going to let Kabal bring him down however. Cyrax stood up trying to focus. Kabal zipped towards Cyrax once more, but Cyrax threw out the ban saw from his chest. It diced up Kabal in an instant.

Kasai and Cyrax had met back up at the hut later that night to rest before the tournament. Before going to sleep Kasai told Cyrax about Frost. As a cyborg with little emotion, Cyrax did not appear to care, but he listened anyway. The both of them went to sleep because early in the morning the tournament would begin.

The dawn of the new day began to crack over the horizon. Cyrax was fully charged and ready to go before Kasai awoke. Cyrax had to wake him up. Kasai was kept up all night by the thought of Frost and the noise of a tribe of fearsome creatures called the Tarkkatans, who were celebrating the tournament all night within the forest. Kasai got up and ate some fresh fruit. He then put on his tunic and armor. Cyrax and Kasai left their hut and headed towards the palace.

The tournament had already started. Kasai and Cyrax joined in a crowd who was watching Scorpion and a man named Mavado fight. Mavado was tearing Scorpion up with his hook swords, ones he stole from Kabal's dead body. Scorpion quickly got up after being yanked down to the ground. He threw his spear into Mavado and pulled Mavado towards him. Scorpion beat Mavado mercilessly. Scorpion, then threw his spear into Mavado's arm and pulled his arm clean off. Blood sprayed all over the place. Scorpion then shot his spear into Mavado's foot and ripped off his leg. Mavado screamed in pain. Scorpion walked right over to Mavado, grabbed him by the head and snapped his neck, killing him. Kasai was chosen to fight Mileena.

Kasai arrived at a place called the dead pool. It was a room with hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling. A pool of acid surrounded the ground. Mileena awaited him. "You are that woman that killed my friend, Ryuhei! You will pay for that, wench!" Kasai yelled. Mileena laughed a sinister laugh. Kasai charged at her and was about to strike until she vanished and came down from above, kicking him in the chest. Kasai was angered and full of rage. She withdrew her sai. Kasai flared up his fists with fire. She attacked with force, swinging her sai, trying to impale him. She stabbed his hand, but he felt no pain, the fire melted the sai right out of her hand. She pulled back her hand, shaking it from the intense heat. She growled and kicked Kasai with such force that it caused him to flip backwards, right into the pool. He was just about to splash into the acidic death trap until he shot two powerful fireballs that hit the wall. The force from the explosion knocked him back onto the concrete floor. Mileena was furious. She ripped off her veil, exposing a set of terrifyingly large razor sharp teeth. "I will tear through your bones with my teeth!" She screamed as she ran towards Kasai. He quickly energized a large fireball, and shot it onto the ground right at her feet. The explosion sent her flying through the air, into the acid pool. She floated up to the surface as nothing more than a skeleton. Kasai fell to his knees. "Ryu, your death is finally avenged, my friend." He said to himself.

Cyrax wondered through the living forest to meet his opponent. He was to meet up with Baraka, the leader of the Tarkkatan tribe. Just then Baraka had leaped down from a large tree branch. Cyrax jumped into a fighting stance. Baraka exposed two large blades that shot out from his forearms. The creature growled at Cyrax and began swinging his blades at the cyborg. Cyrax dodged the blades as fast as he could. Cyrax caught hold of Baraka, and launched him into the air only to perform his pile driver move on Baraka. Baraka's head was wedged into the ground, leaving him vulnerable. Cyrax began beating Baraka's struggling body. Baraka kicked Cyrax away. Baraka pulled his head out of the ground. He turned and faced the cyborg ninja who was getting up from the fall he took. Baraka gave a loud howl, calling his fellow Tarkkatans. Cyrax was surrounded by dozens of the creatures. The Tarkkatans began enclosing Cyrax. There was only one thing left to do to survive. Cyrax hit the self-destruct button on his forearm. The cyborg exploded, taking out all of the Tarkkatans with him. Cyrax formed back together. He stood there noticing all of the Tarkkatan bodies and body parts strewn among the forest floor. He threw an arm up in the air in victory.

Shao Khan was in his tent preparing for battle against Kasai. Princess Kitana was to decide the victor, although she was on Kasai's side. She despised the emperor. He killed her father and adopted her as his own child. Her mother, Sindel, queen of Edenia was married to Shao Khan by force. Shao Khan was putting on his armor, when behind him a cloud of smoke formed. Noob Saibot and Smoke arose from the cloud. Shao Khan did not notice. Noob Saibot snuck up behind Shao Khan and quickly but quietly snapped his neck. Shao Khan fell to the floor, dead. The tag team Noob-Smoke took place of Shao Khan to fight Kasai and Cyrax in a tag team match to decide the victor of the Mortal Kombat tournament.

Kasai and Cyrax arrived at the fighting location. It was on the beach. Kitana was sitting on a high throne, over the ring. Kasai stepped into the ring. He was extremely nervous, he was fighting his arch nemesis. Shao Khan was called out to enter the ring. He never came out. However, Noob-Smoke exited the tent. The on lookers were confused. Why did the pair come out instead of Shao Khan? "Emperor Shao Khan is no more. We will be taking his place to fight both Kasai and Cyrax." Kasai was shocked. Cyrax stepped into the ring. "Kasai!" Noob exclaimed. "You are the last of your brotherhood. Hotaru was sent out with his forces to eliminate the Fire-Flower brotherhood." Kasai was in disbelief. "No, not true! I don't believe you!" He yelled. Someone from the crowd threw grandmaster Kenichi's dead into the ring. He was the eldest master in the brotherhood. "There is your proof right there." Noob said. Kasai fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. The brotherhood he was raised within was annihilated. Everything they taught him only existed within him. He was the last of the Fire-Flower brotherhood. He was determined not to let Noob or Smoke win. Kasai jumped up, filled with rage. He must avenge his brotherhood. Smoke disappeared into the ground. Kasai told Cyrax to wait outside the ring. Kasai got ready to battle Noob. Noob Saibot threw a ninja star at him. Kasai was caught off guard. It jabbed right into his arm. He screamed in pain. However, his adrenaline quickly overtook the pain. Kasai ripped the jagged star from his arm and threw it to the ground. Kasai ran towards Noob. Smoke appeared that instant and both Noob and Smoke punched Kasai in the stomach. Kasai tried his best to defend himself against both of them. It was against the rules, but Noob-Smoke had more power over anyone there so they got away with it. Cyrax jumped into the ring to help his fellow teammate. Cyrax held off Smoke as Noob and Kasai fought to the death. Noob fired off a cloud of smoke that seemed to immobilize Kasai. Noob went over and beat his opponent without mercy. A dark cloud of smoke that the cyborg Smoke had discharged blinded Cyrax. Cyrax was beaten upon by Smoke. Smoke's chest opened up and a spear similar to Scorpion's shot out, caught Cyrax and retrieved him. Cyrax was ready for it though. Cyrax blocked all of Smoke's high attacks. Cyrax uppercut Smoke sending it up into the air and landing on his head. Smoke was weakened. He stumbled trying to get up. Smokes chest opened up once more, but Cyrax opened his up too and fired off a detonator. The spherical bomb landed within the chamber of Smoke's chest. He looked down, then looked up one last time. The cyborg exploded. A pillar of smoke and oil was had sent the robotic body parts soaring through the air.

Kasai was defending attacks from Noob Saibot. The shadow like ninja made a wrong move, however. He had done a high kick to Kasai's face. Kasai caught his foot, and with one quick kick to the crotch, he sent Noob stumbling to the sandy ground in immense pain. Kasai summoned his fire energy from within. He formed a small ball of fire Noob arose, still dazed from the pain. Noob took another swing at Kasai but missed. Kasai planted the fireball with in the belly of the ninja. Cyrax stood by just incase. The ninja strafed backwards holding his stomach. His insides were burning up. He ninja gave one final, painful yell. All of a sudden Noob Saibot exploded into shreds of burning flesh and bones. Kasai did it. He eliminated the wraith and Cyrax destroyed his cyborg counterpart. Before Kasai and Cyrax could celebrate their victory they took off for the portal. They were headed for the Realm of Order.

The two teammates ended up back in the Nexus. They ran to the next portal, which was Order Realm. Cyrax leaped through the portal after Kasai. The Realm of Order was a very pristine and law bound place. Kasai and Cyrax can through the portal running. They shot past the guards who were startled from such a violent entrance. When they got into the town they looked around for Hotaru. They noticed Hotaru and his guardsmen standing by a pole with Frost tied to it. Kasai and Cyrax ran to him. "What are you doing with her!" screamed Kasai. Hotaru laughed. "She was just the bait, I will have you destroyed along with your little robot. The Fire-Flower brotherhood must be destroyed!" Hotaru approached them quickly ready to attack. Just then a lightning bolt struck, knocking Kasai and Cyrax off of their feet. Hotaru stopped. The Lord Raiden, accompanied by a ninja in purple named Rain had appeared from the bolt. Rain ran up to Frost and untied her. The guards tried to stop him, but he summoned lightning upon them, killing them all. "You have done enough killing." Raiden said calmly. Raiden scooped up Hotaru by the waist and injected electricity into the Seido military general. Raiden then kicked Hotaru right into horizontal flagpole protruding from a building. The sharp point impaled Hotaru. He hung there bleeding to death from his stomach. Raiden turned towards Kasai. "You have fought well, Kasai. Your celebrated victory will be held at a grand feast in Edenia at Sindel's palace. The other victors will be joining you. Oh and your brotherhood has been avenged for you." Raiden said. Kasai stood up and bowed before Raiden. Frost ran up to Kasai and threw her arms around him. The ninja lovers kissed.

The next day in Edenia, Kasai and Cyrax entered through the palace doors. People cheered for the champions. In the main hall was a great table. Queen Sindel sat in the middle and next to her was Princess Kitana. Victors from the tournament sat around the table. Kasai and Cyrax had the seats of honor. Kasai noticed Scorpion, Ermac, a young Chinaman named Liu Kang, a blindfolded man named Kenshi, A young woman named Jade, a police officer named Stryker, Raiden, and Rain all seated enjoying the food and entertainment. Kasai and Cyrax took a seat and enjoyed the festivities. Frost sat next to Kasai to enjoy the feast as well. All of the Kombatants bonded with each other and formed an alliance of the good. Everyone celebrated each other's presence. After the feast Queen Sindel awarded Kasai and Cyrax both a blessed samurai sword for their hard earned victory at the tournament. Kasai and Cyrax were true champions of Mortal Kombat.

Epilogue: Kasai and Frost were married before Sindel. Both of them lived in a house in Edenia with Cyrax. Kasai realized that Mortal Kombat has always been and will always be, so he will fight in the tournament alongside with Frost and Cyrax. Kasai started his own school for martial arts so that his skills could be passed down. Eventually he began the Fire-Flower brother hood in Edenia. He prepared kombatants for the next Mortal Kombat tournament.

The End


End file.
